1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus that corrects hand shake, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program executable by a processor for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user takes an image by using a digital photographing apparatus, hand shake may occur. Recently, since digital photographing apparatuses have become light, it is likely to generate the hand shake severely, and users' demands for obtaining images of high quality have been increased. Therefore, various efforts to obtain images of high quality have been recently conducted by correcting the hand shake rapidly and completely without using an additional sensor in digital photographing apparatuses.